Bez dogmatu/25 kwietnia.
Trzeba jednak jechać do Szwajcarii, bo upały zaczynają być trudne do wytrzymania. Przy tym od czasu do czasu przychodzi sirocco, na kształt gorączkowego tchnienia z Afryki. Morze chłodzi wprawdzie ten oddech pustyni, jest on jednak bardzo przykry. Davisowi szkodzi sirocco niezmiernie. Doktor pilnuje go teraz, by się nie morfinizował, bywa więc chwilami rozdrażniony do najwyższego stopnia, chwilami wpada w zupełną odrętwiałość. Ale zauważyłem, że nawet w napadach rozdrażnienia boi się i Laury, i mnie. Kto wie, czy w mózgu tego półwariata nie poczyna powstawać mania prześladowcza i czy nie nurtuje go już podejrzenie, że chcemy go zabić lub utopić? W ogóle stosunek do niego jest dla mnie jedną z najciemniejszych stron mojej roli. Mówię: jedną, bo zdaję sobie doskonale sprawę, że jest i wiele innych. Nie byłbym chyba sobą, gdybym nie spostrzegł, że bądź co bądź dusza moja nie tylko gnuśnieje, ale się szybko i stanowczo psuje w ramionach tej kobiety. Nie umiem nawet wypowiedzieć, ile obrzydzenia, goryczy i wyrzutów sprawiała mi z początku myśl, że zanurzyłem się w tę topiel uciech i zmysłowych uniesień tak bezpośrednio, tak zaraz po śmierci ojca. Oburzało się na to zarówno moje sumienie, jak delikatność moich uczuć, którą niezaprzeczenie posiadam. Było mi to tak przykre, że nie mogłem o tym pisać. Dziś zobojętniałem. Czasem sobie powtarzam wyrzuty, myślę o nich, ale naprawdę ich nie odczuwam. O Anielce staram się zapomnieć, bo wspomnienie jej nuży mnie, a raczej nie mogę z sobą trafić do ładu, gdy rozpamiętywam ten płoszowski epizod z mego życia. Raz wydaje mi się, żem jej niewart; drugi raz, że byłem osłem i odegrywałem po prostu śmieszną rolę przy tej dziewczynie, podobnej do tuzina innych. Drażni to moją miłość własną, skutkiem czego uczuwam jakby urazę do Anielki. Bywa tak, że jednej godziny mam jakowąś niesmaczną świadomość moich win względem Anielki, w drugiej wydają mi się te winy głupie i dziecinne. W ogóle nie zgadzam się na siebie takiego, jakim byłem w Płoszowie, ale też nie zgadzam się i na takiego, jakim jestem obecnie. Zatraca się we mnie w pewnym stopniu poczucie różnicy między złem i dobrem, a co więcej; różnica ta staje mi się obojętną. Płynie to z jakiejś gnuśności ducha – z drugiej strony jednak, gnuśność ta przychodzi mi na ratunek, gdy bowiem rozterki wewnętrzne zmęczą mnie, ona powiada: "Przypuśćmy, że jesteś gorszy, niż byłeś – więc cóż z tego? Dlaczego masz męczyć się z jakichkolwiek powodów?" Następnie widzę w sobie jeszcze jedną zmianę. Stopniowo przyzwyczaiłem się nawet i do tego, co z początku tak drażniło mój honor – i policzkuję już teraz, mniej więcej obojętnie, paralityka. Spostrzegłem od kilku dni, że pozwalam sobie jednak na tysiące rzeczy, na które nigdy bym się nie ośmielił, gdyby Davis, zamiast być takim fizycznym i umysłowym łazarzem, był tęgim, umiejącym bronić swej czci i własności człowiekiem. Nie zadajemy już sobie teraz trudu jeżdżenia na morze... Wprost nie przypuszczałem, żeby moja drażliwość mogła i pod tym względem tak stępieć. Łatwo mi wprawdzie powiedzieć sobie: co mnie ten marny Lewantyńczyk może obchodzić? – ale, dalibóg, nie mogę natomiast obronić się często myśli, że moja czarnowłosa bogini z brwiami Junony właściwie nie Juno ma na imię, ale Cyrce, i że dotknięcie jej zmienia ludzi – jakby tu najmitologiczniej powiedzieć? – na wychowańców Eumeja. A gdy zadaję sobie pytanie: w czym to leży? odpowiedź równa się bankructwu wielu moich poprzednich poglądów. Oto miłość nasza jest miłością po prostu skóry, nie duszy. Wraca mi ciągle myśl, że nowożytny człowiek nie może na tym poprzestać. Byliśmy z Laurą podobni tylko bogom i zwierzętom, a nigdy ludziom. Właściwie nie można nawet naszych uczuć nazwać miłością, bo jedno dla drugiego jest tylko pożądaną, bynajmniej zaś nie drogą istotą. Gdyby Laura była inna i gdybym ja był inny, moglibyśmy być stokroć szczęśliwsi, ale obecnie nie miałbym tego poczucia, że dochodzę do Eumejowego schroniska. Rozumiem, że miłość, która chce być tylko duchem, zostanie tylko cieniem; ale ogołocona zupełnie z ducha, staje się tylko upodleniem. Inna sprawa, że ludzie, dotknięci różdżką Cyrce, mogą znaleźć smak w upodleniu. Aż mi dziwno i smutno, mnie człowiekowi typu helleńskiego, pisać takie rzeczy! Ale ogarnia mnie sceptycyzm względem mojej Hellady; poczynam wątpić, czy można żyć przeżytymi formami życia, że zaś jestem zawsze szczery, więc piszę, co myślę. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu